


相约瓦尔哈拉

by HelenaLee



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaLee/pseuds/HelenaLee
Summary: 既然Kingsman已死，hartwin已沉，那么就得有人来为他们送葬。





	相约瓦尔哈拉

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING：沿用ksm2设定。严重OOC，不甜，相当酸爽，没有hartwin，大概有点龙舌兰x梅林，没车。
> 
> 请一定慎读。

 

 

对这种事，哈里·哈特向来郑重以待，前天就从干洗店取回西装。

金士曼的经典款，海军蓝细条纹戗驳领双排扣，搭配条纹针织领带，白衬衫，防弹防水，精致合体，每一道褶皱中，都浸润着百年不堕的优良品格——在一切结束后，金士曼仅存的，也只有品格而已。

他站在镜子前打量自己，这是个静默的轮廓，像被遗忘在冰箱角落里好几年的华夫薄脆，干燥，失水，灰蒙蒙，一触即碎。天刚亮，他没有开灯，青白光线浸透遮光帘。他在黑暗中摸索着系好袖扣，戴上眼镜。从柬埔寨回到伦敦后，除了睡觉，他时刻戴着这副眼镜，这能让他觉得好点，就像以前一样，他光鲜亮丽，掌控一切，无坚不摧。当然，还有更重要的原因，在希斯罗机场，不止一个人在路过他们身边时，故作无意地盯着他的眼罩看，那种好奇的目光令他反感。

他可以在艾格西和梅林面前摘下眼镜，仿佛毫不在乎般随意地暴露他的左眼，谈论它，但在别人面前不行。

一个残疾的，狼狈的，无家可归的老人。

真可怜。可怜。哈里想，如果是二十岁的自己看到现在的模样，也会心生怜悯。

医生告诉过他，在左眼失明后，右眼的视力也会受影响，随着时间推移，也许会彻底失明，他打量着哈里的神色，片刻后又说，当然，也许没那么糟。

皮鞋被摆放在门外，侍者趁着夜间已经将之擦拭得一尘不染。他附身拎起它们，查看鞋尖隐藏利刃的那道小豁口和鞋内侧的触发装置。牛津好过布洛克。

——客户投诉部，请问您有什么需要？

——对不起，先生，您拨错号了。

——我们非常重视您的投诉，我们希望不会失去您这样的忠实客户。

他还记得接线员索菲小姐，一个甜美的女孩，训练有素，声音冷静柔和，吐出的每一个单词长度恰到好处，仿佛经过卡尺测量。她穿金士曼供应给女职员们的套装，乳白，粉蓝，苹果绿，金发红唇，戴帽子和手套，手提包从不离身，优雅如上世纪六十年代的办公室女郎。她喜欢他调制的马提尼，却总是兑很多柠檬汁，他叹气，她就大笑。

哈里看了看表，喝了一杯水。

她在一周前下葬。

 

瑞典王储的车队在上午十点整到达，带有皇室标志的黑色沃尔沃停在教堂门口，闪光灯瞬间淹没了一切。

哈里站在人群后面，他不是什么重要人物，有人向他问候，他觉得自己可能并不认识对方，因此只好点头示意。

初冬淡白的阳光令人昏昏欲睡，最近一段时间，伦敦的天气总是这样，不是晴天，但也没有阴雨，天空是白色的，仿佛总有雾气笼罩，如果不仔细寻找，你甚至不知道太阳到底在哪里。

小小一阵骚动，快门的声音咔嚓嚓连成片，如海潮般汹涌地拍打着耳膜。哈里扭头看过去，保镖开了车门，一个淡金色的脑袋晃了晃，就消失在蜂拥而至的黑色套装中，过了一会儿，那颗脑袋才再度出现，加里·安文亲王将手递给妻子，王储走下车，夫妇二人并肩走入教堂。

起初，瑞典王室和民众对王储的男友非常不满，国王甚至拒绝他出席宴会，媒体态度克制，报道的内容非常有限，哈里有时能在报纸上看到一些：英国人，出身平民，普通裁缝，公主在滑雪时和他相遇，两人迅速坠入爱河，虽然曾经一度传闻二人可能分手，但很快，他们取得了国王夫妇的认可并缔结婚姻。婚后，加里·安文亲王凭借他的热情风趣与诚恳谦逊，很快博得大众的好感，这对王室夫妇现在已是全欧洲的明星模范。

多么棒。

 

哈里坐在第三排最右边的位置，挨着一扇小门。这位置对他非常不友好，失去左眼令他的视野受限，他必须扭着头，才能看到十字架和圣坛左侧的讲台。长时间保持一个姿势，对上了年纪的人而言实在有点困难，更何况是从前年开始准备退役事宜的哈里——他一度希望艾格西继承自己的职位，艾格西没有辜负他。他做得很好，甚至比他想象得更好。

蒂尔德王储夫妇坐在第一排中间，靠近过道，那里摆了两把扶手椅充作贵宾席。过高的靠背遮住了艾格西的身形，哈里看不到他，只能隐约看到他放在椅子扶手上的右手与小臂。哈里看着那只手抬起来，黑色的西装外套，雪白的法式双叠袖上的钻石袖扣反射着吊灯灯光，流光溢彩，熠熠生辉。

哈里猛地意识到，艾格西身上这件黑西装并非出自金士曼。

“你以前也是这样盯着他看吗？”轻快不羁的声音喷在他耳朵上。

哈里循着声音转头，才看到龙舌兰就坐在他身边，手臂搭在长凳靠背上向他微笑。

该死的左眼，他现在只看得到半个世界，哈里没有回答。

“人们都以为，你们俩能成一对。”龙舌兰继续小声说，“你们两个，怎么说呢，非常默契，浑然天成，没有比你们更适合彼此的搭档了。”

哈里依然没有回答，他甚至连一个眼神都欠奉，只将这扬基佬的胡言乱语当做耳旁风。

龙舌兰依旧是那副打扮，短靴夹克牛仔裤，戴着帽子，仿佛刚从《断背山》中走出来，精神焕发，浑身上下都是森林、清泉和皮革的味道。金士曼提供的西装，他只穿了几次就作罢，用他的话说，就是“衣服挺不错，可惜不适合我。”

一如梅林。

 

如果不是龙舌兰主动提起，哈里根本不知道他和梅林的关系。

哈里·哈特认识梅林已经三十余年，他们从公学起就是同学，之后一起读大学，梅林曾在大二那年假期去西弗吉尼亚探望他姑妈，但只呆了不到一个月。哈里仔细搜寻那些吉光片羽，梅林很少主动提起自己的私事，他回来后一切如常，什么也没发生。他一直是这样的人，哈里回忆那时候的梅林，那时他还不叫这个，一个高个子瘦削沉默的二十岁男孩，衬衫领子胡乱地翻在毛衣外面，有一双安静温顺的黑眼睛，大而明亮。

和所有相关从业人员一样，梅林厌恶一切室外活动，他甚至厌恶阳光，并坚称是近几年伦敦越发明媚的阳光导致他脱发。他一直坐地铁往来办公室和裁缝店，除非必要，他从不踏出基地一步。但他也是个正常人，喜欢游泳和室内网球，有时光顾苏活广场边的一间小酒吧，听很多音乐，但对风格并无偏好，比起民谣或乡村音乐，他听后摇更频繁些——当然，也许是为了熬过漫长孤独的夜晚加班。

但这位龙舌兰，又是什么人呢？

回到伦敦后，哈里并未对这位美国特工进行调查，因为没有必要，而金士曼也不再具备这个能力。梅林及其建立的信息王国全部灰飞烟灭，就算这男人心怀不轨，又有什么大不了？金士曼里只剩他一个，而他一无所求，亦无价值。

麦克——龙舌兰这样称呼自己——看上去，远比他的实际年龄年轻得多，身材非常棒，魅力四射，举止潇洒，语调间带着美国人特有的热切，当他看着你的时候，漂亮眼睛里满是真诚的笑意与孩子气的挑衅。哈里见过不少这样的美国人，他们的身心不断成熟，然而却总带着儿童的气质，这点和英国人恰好相反——他们一出生，就已经是成年人了，艾格西也不例外。

梅林和龙舌兰，他们是那么不同，看上去似乎完全不可能产生交集。

在丽兹酒店的套房里，这位联邦特工第一次正式自我介绍：比梅林小三岁，伯克利县当地人，父母离婚，有一个姐姐，高中辍学，白天为别人修房顶，晚上去夜店跳脱衣舞，挣了不少钱，98年参加海军陆战队，9·11后被派往阿富汗，之后又去了伊拉克，09年退役，被招募加入联邦特工。他很喜欢这份工作，打算一直干到退休。

至于他和梅林是以何种方式相遇，并发展了这一段关系，哈里不得而知，对方也绝口不提。绅士只是将酒递到他手里，毫不客气告诉龙舌兰：“他看上去完全不像你喜欢的类型。”

美国佬反唇相讥：“就像你和艾格西那样？”

哈里笑了笑：“艾格西和我之间的关系，不是你们想象的那样。”

“什么？”

“艾格西是注定要成为瑞典亲王的。”

管风琴轰然作响。

 

在座宾客纷纷起身，注视着高举十字架的队伍缓缓走过。

唱诗班男孩们的歌声穿透时空，直抵苍穹。暗淡天光透过中庭的穹顶天窗疏疏落落洒下来，随即被辉煌的灯火消解无踪。

哈里站着，光只有一半，左边世界一片漆黑，大半个教堂里的人都躲在那个世界里窃窃私语，他看不到他们，也无法加入他们，更对那个世界无计可施，这令他万分恼火。

这种失控的感觉对他而言已经不再陌生。大胜归来后，艾格西用赶航班的速度结了婚。虽然瑞典方面抱怨不停，但婚礼当日，依然排场惊人——数万支玫瑰、百合与康乃馨将夏日的斯德哥尔摩装点得绚烂非常，85辆雪白沃尔沃组成婚礼车队，还有漫天飞舞的国旗彩带，令人目不暇接的宴会、音乐会和其他庆祝活动，面向全球5亿观众的同步直播。蒂尔德王储身披婚纱，头戴那顶约瑟芬皇后王冠，挽着国王的臂弯，面带微笑款款走来。

当时，哈里作为伴郎，站在艾格西右边，乱哄哄的音乐、交谈、衣服摩擦椅子挪动的噪音在大厅里盘旋积压，从四面八方涌来的声浪令他迷失在漩涡中，疯狂的闪光灯和投射过来的太多探究目光也令他不适，哈里习惯了低调从事，这样突然暴露在众目睽睽下，几乎彻底颠覆他过去二十余年的生活。

没有枪声，没有爆炸，没有阴暗的小巷，没有杀戮偷窃狙击鲜血汗水和死亡的呻吟。无论是1986年，还是2005年，或者是2011年，无论是挫败暗杀阴谋，还是作为亲属宾客，对他而言，那些都只是令人眼花缭乱的梦境，与他的日常生活无关。他远远地站在梦境之外，或茫然或厌倦地注视着他们——哈里并不感到陌生，但就像水和油一样，无论怎样努力，他依旧无法融入其中。

艾格西就在他身边。哈里失去了左眼。他看不到他。

男孩有点紧张，哈里捕捉到这点情绪，刚想要打趣并鼓励他，但对方就很快平复下来。艾格西个子不算高，但身形匀称，举手投足间有种超乎年龄的镇定自若，几乎每时每刻，他都能让人刮目相看。

在婚礼当晚的舞会上，新婚夫妇领头跳了一整支《蓝色多瑙河》，不时亲昵交谈。乐曲高潮，他们的舞步陡然加快，王储的白色大幅裙摆旋转着铺展开，宛如瞬间绽放的百合。掌声响起。穿军礼服佩绶带的亲王灵巧优雅地带着妻子跳滑步，笑容夺目，鞠躬行礼的动作漂亮利落，一点也不比那些混迹于上流社会的男孩们差。

他们多么般配。

哈里当时已经回到酒店房间，透过电视看到这一幕。摄影师难掩对艾格西的偏爱，镜头一直对准他，久久流连不去。哈里盯着屏幕出神，他记得，作为初学者，艾格西的舞步曾经颇为笨拙，笨拙得可爱。他在镜子前握住男孩的手，一点点矫正他的姿势，先是探戈，然后才是华尔兹和快步舞。他比艾格西高一点，一低头，就能吻到男孩蓬松的金发。

不得不说，艾格西极聪明，很快就掌握要领，并触类旁通——他善于学习，并做好一切准备，只要有机会，成功只是早晚的事。

在这之后，哈里最近一次见到艾格西，是在几个月前，他和蒂尔德公主的一张婚后生活照占据了泰晤士报头条整版，两人在斯德哥尔摩皇宫的露台上接吻，身后是蓝天白云，晴空万里。

那只被重新命名为J.B的小巴哥蹲在旁边的椅子上，看上去长大了不少，似乎被照顾得很好。艾格西送给哈里的那条约克郡梗，他寄养在亲戚家中，侄女问他想为狗取个什么名字，他回答，什么都行，唯独泡菜先生不行。

为什么？小姑娘疑惑。

因为名字不是代号。他这样回答。

 

婚礼和葬礼的区别在哪儿？换一身衣服，换一个主角，大概仅此而已。

这阵子，哈里频繁地参加葬礼，先是金士曼各个分部的普通员工，然后是和他私交颇深的裁缝安德鲁，两位学徒，索菲小姐，J.B，忠于职守的司机皮特，还有那位不幸遇难的艾格西的朋友布兰登。

那天阴沉飘雨，加里·安文亲王因故未能出席，哈里撑开伞，下意识去触摸伞柄外侧凸起的保险栓，却摸了个空——伞柄是箍着金属环，上了清漆的光滑胡桃木——这不是金士曼的雨伞，他也已经不再需要可以射击防弹的雨伞。

他以最快的速度恢复，他可以射击，可以格斗，可以完成任务，可以理智冷静地处理一切突发状况。

——金士曼已经没有了。

他恢复了记忆，泡菜先生，蝴蝶，瓦伦丁的枪击，电话卡，教堂大屠杀，快去拯救世界！

——金士曼已经没有了。

艾格西，米歇尔，艾格西的朋友们，姜汁小姐，香槟，龙舌兰，埃尔顿·约翰，艾格西的女友。

——金士曼已经没有了。

一瞬间，哈里仿佛回到了受伤后刚刚苏醒的那刻，他被遗落在另一个世界，什么也不认识，孤单一人，惶恐又无助。

 

现在，主角们已经各就各位。

没有悼词，主教发表了十五分钟的讲话，哈里继主教之后致辞——作为逝者们曾经的同事和朋友。

其实他没什么可说的，如果不是提前准备好了讲稿，他干巴巴地站在麦克风前，恐怕连声音都发不出来。哈里在出汗，指尖的汗液将纸张浸出一个潮湿的柔软小坑。他张了张嘴，又低下头去看那页纸，纸面反射着明亮的光芒，白得晃眼，字母纠缠着，变成一团团软趴趴的曲线，哈里仔细辨认过后，吃力地念出第一个词，像个局促不安的小学生。

十三口棺木排成两排，黑棺罩上印着金士曼的金色标志。哈里转开目光，望向更远处，教堂里坐满了人，嘤嘤嗡嗡，黑压压一片。最前排中间，加里·安文亲王和蒂尔德王储并肩而坐，亲王看向哈里，善意地微笑着向他眨了眨眼，仿佛还是当年那个小混混艾格西。

一个小混混，一个绅士。

一个郁郁不得志的年轻人，一个冷静理智又不失关怀的导师。

这就是他们的开始。

盗窃，危险驾驶，警察局，酒精，争吵，斗殴，满地狼藉，扬长而去，他们的第一次正式会面似乎并不那么完美。

哈里颇为好奇，梅林和那位龙舌兰特工的初遇又是怎样的？

想必是慵懒，短暂，热烈，迷醉，令人眷恋，一个似幻似真的夏日午后的梦。

哈里靠在窗边，看着龙舌兰翘着腿坐在沙发里，面无表情地把玩着那只威士忌杯。

“我会给你打电话。”他沉默了一会儿说。

哈里刚要回答，他又继续道：“他走前是这样对我说的。”

但梅林一直没有联系过他。

龙舌兰哼笑了一声：“这么多年，他并没有什么改变，还是那副戴着眼镜傻了吧唧的样子，笨手笨脚，除了闯祸什么也不会，一闯祸就用那双黑眼睛可怜兮兮地望着你，然后你就得替他摆平。哈，他竟然闷头闷脑地去砸酒桶，真傻透了——若真要说有点儿什么不同……十几年前，他还有头发，虽然不多。”

但他们再度重逢，梅林和龙舌兰却对过往绝口不提，他们如两个陌生人般相处，若不是龙舌兰亲口坦白，连哈里都看不出任何端倪——这未必不是另一种默契。

艾格西曾对他说过，梅林喝醉后和决定放弃逃生机会前，唱的是同一首歌，没什么稀奇，这只是一首最普通不过的美国乡村民谣而已。

梅林问他：“我最喜欢的歌手？”

那时他是怎么回答的？哈里忘了。他突然觉得有点愧疚。

“约翰·丹佛。”瘫在沙发里，龙舌兰懒洋洋地说，“那时我车里只有一盒磁带，下夜班后，我会带着他去兜风，途中就翻来覆去播放那几首，他都学会了。”他沉默片刻，又说，“你知道，他不是什么乐感好的人，有时候唱歌还走调，不过这几首他唱得还行。”

哈里不知道梅林喜欢什么，但他知道梅林讨厌什么。

梅林讨厌改变。

但他学会了制作长岛冰茶和蛋奶酒，虽然他自己从来不喝。有一年，他花了一个多月跑遍整个苏格兰，从伊斯莱岛开始，继而沿着克莱德河，格拉斯哥，爱丁堡，然后又是斯派塞地区，到最北端的维克镇，马尔岛，侏罗岛，奥尼克岛，一家家酒厂试过去，反复比较，最终选定了一款无名小酒厂生产的单一麦芽威士忌作为金士曼用酒。这款酒质地清透，口感舒缓，仿佛令人置身于梅林的家乡——阴云堆叠，远山连绵，山脚下是幽绿茂密的针叶林，冰冷溪水在峡谷间寂静流淌，漫山遍野生满石楠，湿润芬芳的风吹在脸上。

在联邦特工的会议室，当哈里看到桌上摆放着金士曼的威士忌时，他的确曾疑惑，而当龙舌兰跟随他到了伦敦后，他得到了答案。

龙舌兰郑重其事地告诉他：“我想看看，他这么多年是怎样生活的，他的家乡，他的工作，他那乱糟糟的公寓。我对他曾经的生活轨迹有点好奇，也希望自己能试着走走看。”龙舌兰神态轻松，这种改变未必不是好事。

经双方一致同意，其他幸存者全部转入美国联邦特工下属部门工作，这个组织将作为联邦特工的英国分部而继续存在下去。金士曼裁缝店已经重建完毕，门口依旧飘扬着那面旗帜，但哈里知道，金士曼已经不再存在了，纵使他想将金士曼经营下去，他一人也独木难支，只能做出相对最有利的选择。

1849年到2017年，金士曼最终还是成为历史。

 

中枪后，哈里坚信自己已经死亡，死亡之后，又是什么感觉？

所有一切伤痛忧愁全部消散，温暖的黑夜将他层层包裹，安逸，舒适，无忧无虑，他沉溺其中难以自拔，就像胎儿重回母体，他回到了之前的地方，仿佛他从未来过。

他在做梦。

随着年龄增长，他的梦境越来越破碎纷乱，但这次却破天荒地有了一个清晰缓慢的完整梦境，画面如镜头般推进，他看到了艾格西，男孩一边打领带一边跑下楼梯，向泡菜先生打过招呼，大声说他不吃饭了，他快迟到了。他穿着那件海军蓝粉笔条纹的金士曼西装，身姿挺拔，神采奕奕。哈里突然意识到，他还没来得及看着艾格西穿上它，他就已经死了。

他记得自己曾对梅林说过，这种颜色和质地的料子非常适合艾格西，他的眼光不错，男孩很精神，很漂亮，非常惹眼，而且诱人。哈里看着他手慌脚乱地将自己收拾停当，站在餐厅外面，故作潇洒地抄着兜，阳光透过遮光帘，洒在年轻人扬起的脸上，蓝眼睛浅得透明，喜悦与笑意荡漾其中：“哈里——我要走了，你能给我一个吻吗？”

哈里毫不犹豫地吻了他。

“我从未爱过什么人。”

他在飞机上对艾格西说的的确是实话，但只有一半。

——如果非要说有的话，唯一的例外，就是你，艾格西。

这是剩下的另一半。

但他永远不会对任何人提起。

带艾格西进入裁缝店的第二天，哈里曾经向他推荐了一本书，建议他在培训期间读完，是赫胥黎的《夏去夏来天鹅死》。艾格西当时答应了，但他只翻了个开头就放在一边，后来发生了太多事，而且他的工作太忙碌，又需要陪伴女友、母亲、妹妹和朋友们，因此一直没有抽出时间。

当哈里重新提起的时候，艾格西赧然微笑，哈里看他的表情，知道他把这事忘了个干净。

哈里没有再提。

他知道，他们之间的关系已经发生了变化，艾格西情绪低落的时候，就算哈里想安慰他，为他调制马提尼，都要带着一点祈求的态度说明，是“看在以前的份上”。

直到艾格西婚前一周，作为艾格西的导师兼同事，他才以金士曼裁缝店职员哈里·哈特的身份，被邀请进入斯德哥尔摩皇宫。那是他第一次见到蒂尔德王储，艾格西的未婚妻，一个金发女人，几乎和艾格西一样高，典型的日耳曼北支面容，笑容可爱，完全就是个陷入情网的小姑娘。然后他看到了艾格西，穿休闲西装，端坐在窗边的扶手沙发上，这个青年已经长成，他衣着精致，举止优雅，风度翩翩。当他想做好一件事的时候，他总是能做到最好，毫无瑕疵。

看到哈里走进来，艾格西立刻站起来跟他握手拥抱，然后将他正式介绍给公主。

气氛很好，他们坐在一起轻松地交谈，艾格西问哈里，之后他打算做什么。

哈里说出了意料之中的答案——继续研究蝴蝶。没错，他擅长这个，也喜欢这个。

“那么你呢？”

艾格西没有回答，他和公主相视一笑。

 

哈里觉得，自己似乎从未认识过艾格西。当他开玩笑般称呼艾格西为“殿下”的时候，男孩夸张地大叫起来，然后告诉他，以后不必用这样的尊称。男孩仿佛是经历了很多次相似的场景，口吻非常圆滑老成，甚至不像一个青年。

他对艾格西的了解，仅限于他的履历，但这其实远远不够，这是特工对任务目标的了解，而不应该是哈里·哈特对艾格西的了解——所以他曾经那么轻易地提出要求，轻易地指责，轻易地失望，轻易地怀疑，轻易地信任，轻易地说真话。

艾格西喜欢什么？讨厌什么？为什么喜欢？为什么讨厌？他想要什么？他理想中的未来生活到底是什么样子的？

他所知甚少。

直到现在他才意识到这点，但已经晚了。

他总是在给艾格西提供机会，但从未问过艾格西到底想要什么。

艾格西到底想要什么呢？

或者说，他以为自己给予艾格西的，就是艾格西想要的。

哈里曾想将艾格西带入一个更加广阔宏大的世界，却发现艾格西已经主动走入了一个更加广阔宏大的世界——只不过，是另一个世界。

从某种意义上说，对艾格西而言，哈里活着还是死了，对他日后的生活并不产生显著影响，但他是真的希望哈里活着——虽然他不再需要哈里的陪伴、关怀与指导。

哈里永远记得，在他刚刚恢复记忆的时候，艾格西曾经半开玩笑地对他说：“你有点落后于时代了。”

虽然有点残酷，但哈里得承认，艾格西没有开玩笑，他是认真的，这是事实。男孩竟然如此诚恳直接，哈里百感交集。

其实哈里从来没有跟上过时代。

无论是金士曼，还是特工哈里·哈特，这背后的一切都已经过时了，就像他自己曾经说的那样，“时代变了”。

——其实早在他对切斯特·金说出这句话之前，就已经深有体会。

 

哈里亲自将勋章分送到金士曼各位特工的家中，但他不再许诺。他听牺牲特工的家人们咒骂，嚎哭，抱怨，耐心等待他们平静下来，尽自己所能地陪伴他们度过最艰难的那段日子。

现在，他的同事们，朋友们，他的生命的见证者，就这样静静躺在棺材里。

由于遭遇重创后人手不足，金士曼的技术人员们花了几个月的时间才最终完成DNA身份鉴定。讣告已经登报，简单几行字。一场大战后，金士曼的故事，就这样结束了。

对有些人而言，金士曼的故事只是爆米花电影中的几个镜头或一条副线，或者是一部小说的开头，或者只是某个蹩脚编剧写下又划掉的胡乱涂鸦，甚至可能是某个导演鲁莽的灵光乍现抑或是捉襟见肘的无奈下策。

但对哈里，对艾格西，对周围的人而言，他们都曾经是活生生的人。

他们的确存在过，也将继续存在。然而，有时候哈里也会怀疑，金士曼是否真的存在过，或者仅仅是他在漫长的孤寂中幻想出来的、聊以自慰的乌托邦。

就像金士曼的总部的称呼——“卡米洛特”，一个不会被遗忘的地方，一个闪亮的时刻。

然而它并不存在。

哈里突然想到，电影里的那首歌怎么唱来着？他记得洛克希会唱，女孩充满追忆的温柔嗓音仿佛在他耳边回荡——

“Don’t let it be forgot,

that once there was a spot,

for one brief shining moment,

that was known as Camelot.”

 

哈里的发言不算短，虽然死前他的头脑一片空白，但他这一生可供回忆的实在太多了。那些和他的朋友们，同事们，任务目标们发生的事，这些内容讲个几天几夜都说不完。但他必须结束。余光里，站在教堂一侧的保镖已经在频繁看表——今天晚上，王储夫妇还要出席欧洲疾病预防控制中心的招待会。他们的行程很紧张。

哈里·哈特已经老了，他身上已经显出老年人的特质，无节制地回忆，迷恋着逝去的往日荣光，不再雄心勃勃地眺望前方。这个时候，对他而言是个恰当的退休时机。

前方没有他的位置，即将发生的一切也与他无关。

因为那是艾格西的一切。

记得他恢复记忆后，梅林曾经私下里对他说过，艾格西一直走在和我们不同的道路上，这个世界属于他，而非我们，艾格西，也许只有艾格西，一直生活在真实的世界当中，目标明确，坚持不懈。

然后，梅林戏谑道，他救了公主，听听，这多像童话，屠龙的骑士从高塔中救出金发公主。

过了一会儿，梅林笑了笑，骑士准备怎么处理那堆金币？嗯——我们不妨拭目以待。

过了一会儿，梅林说，我们终究会变成自己曾经讨厌的样子。

 

哈里扶住麦克风，下意识地抬了一下头，他看向艾格西。

艾格西凝视着他的目光诚然真挚感人，甚至宽容得近乎纵容，但哈里依旧觉得陌生——他一直以为自己是演员，周围人是观众，却没料到，只有自己是观众，周围人才是演员——虽然艾格西就站在自己面前，但哈里总是看不清他的脸。

这在以前从未发生过。

相反，金士曼同事们的音容笑貌，却在他的脑海中愈加清晰。

哈里带着充沛的情感，依次念出死者的代号和名字——以他所能给予的、他们应得的最大敬意。

新任亚瑟，那是退休的珀西瓦尔，比切斯特·金开明许多，不修边幅，喜欢讲冷笑话，说话腔调像个话剧演员。

梅林一脸憔悴地对着显示屏熬夜加班，喝大量的茶和咖啡，吃蔓越莓黑巧克力，每当哈里走出地铁时，都能看到梅林穿着棕色毛衣的微微佝偻的后背，和日光灯下的光头。

珀西瓦尔经常在阳光明媚的午后缩进扶手椅中，一边喝茶，一边玩数独游戏。

哈里似乎还能听到高文放肆的大笑，他们聚会的时候，他一边大呼小叫地玩手足球，一边急慌慌地从几乎满溢出来的杯子里喝香槟。

贝德维尔似乎永远在开会，总是来去匆匆，一年换两部新车，穿昂贵的三件套，脸色苍白，昏昏欲睡，不停接电话，不停抱怨，不停走动，不停抽烟。

杰兰特是他的大学同学，一个令人反感的直男，学文学的倒霉鬼，刚刚发表了一篇关于《高多汀》的论文，为此他沾沾自喜了一年多，到处炫耀，惹人心烦。

兰马洛克是个瘦长脸，开会时坐在桌尾，说话慢条斯理，自诩老派人，却爱在打牌时出千，梅林讨厌他，他一耍小伎俩，梅林就踢他的椅子腿。

莫德雷德，方脸，微胖，慢性子，和气的老好人，总是笑眯眯，小心翼翼地照顾他存放在登喜路雪茄保湿柜里的宝贝们，就像照顾自己的孩子。

加雷斯，正式身份是公务员，金士曼里秃得最严重的特工，他焦虑万分，频繁更换洗发水，并因此归咎于梅林，为这件事，他们吵了好几个来回。

特里斯坦，一个多愁善感的瘦削男人，能背诵柯勒律治所有的诗，他自诩为诗人，会弹鲁特琴，并用中古英语填词配曲，他和哈里同期进入金士曼，但没人相信他是特工。

加赫里斯，瑞士人，曾经供职于B&T公司，是梅林的好帮手，并亲自参与设计改装金士曼的武器，梅林盛赞他“上帝赐给他见他妈鬼的设计天赋”。

鲍斯，法国糕点专科学校毕业，会在节日时制作马卡龙分发给同事们，在SAS服役八年，自拍狂人，并要求梅林改装他的自拍杆，尽量和他的伞一样威力无穷。

兰斯洛特，洛克希是个好姑娘，热情，善良，坚强，英勇无畏。他看着她一点点长大，从一个穿连衣裙哭鼻子的小女孩，长成了一名优秀特工。V-Day的功劳有她一份。现在，她和她的叔叔以及她叔叔的朋友——詹姆斯·斯宾塞，他们又在一起了，就像曾经那样。

哈里好奇，艾格西是如何与他们相处的？他们都不坏，艾格西那样的男孩，必定会得到他们的喜爱与赏识。

这就是他们。

这就是金士曼。

从摩加迪沙，到纽约，到华盛顿，到班加西，到喀布尔，到克里米亚，到悉尼，到巴黎，到蒙巴萨，到莫斯科，到马尼拉，到新加坡，到布宜诺斯艾利斯，到太子港，到约翰内斯堡。

世界到处都留有他们的足迹，他们的弹痕，他们引爆炸弹后的火药残留，他们的汗水与泪水，他们的呐喊，他们的欲望，他们的理想。

他们在生死一线起舞，在血与火中游走，拯救世界，维护正义，隐姓埋名，从不居功自傲。

哈里想告诉在座的人们，金士曼特工，你们的亲友们，他们是英雄，他们令你们骄傲。

虽然没人知道，也没人在乎。

他突然冲动地想，如果他现在死了，会怎么样？和他们一样吗？

也许不是坏事。静静躺在棺材里，亲戚们都来了，围绕着他，作为金士曼的一员，就在这儿，和他们一起，带着无人知晓的荣誉功勋，被掩埋在六尺之下——不再担心，不再忧虑，不再痛苦，不再斤斤计较，然后太阳照常升起，人们赶地铁，坐公交，上班，吃饭，逛街，做爱，什么都没有发生。

年轻时，哈里一度觉得自己抛弃了一切，如今却发现，是一切抛弃了他。加拉哈德捧起圣杯，却被孤零零地抛弃在人间，游魂般彷徨茫然。但令人欣慰的是，他们终将重逢，哈里坚信这点。

就像他们一贯说的，这是结束，也是开始，但这是特工艾格西的结束，也是加里·安文亲王，西约特兰公爵的开始。

对一些人而言，理想是目的；对另一些人而言，理想是手段。

哈里放弃鳞翅目昆虫研究，选择参军，纵使他失忆后执着地认为自己是个蝴蝶专家；

艾格西离开金士曼，选择进入瑞典王室，纵使他婚前一刻还在抱怨“这他妈到底怎么回事”。

——然而他们最终都会做出属于自己的选择。

最后的最后，哈里放下讲稿，他的目光越过人群，落在空荡荡的教堂大门外，道出最后一句——

“我又看见一个新天新地，因为先前的天地已经过去，海也不再有了。”

 

 

                                                     FIN.

 


End file.
